


From: Me, Re: Love

by pranks25



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, email, learning Steve, mem, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pranks25/pseuds/pranks25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони и Стив переписываются по электронной почте. Стив всё печатает капсом, шлёт древние мемы (забавные котики, «прикольные» картинки, вдохновляющие истории и т.п.) и ведет себя как наши с вами бабушки с дедушками.</p><p>Забавный эпизод, переведенный к 1 апреля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From: Me, Re: Love

**От:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Кому:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14 октября 2010 г. 14:01

 **Тема:** Проверка  


Письмо-проверка.

 

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Тони Старк,

Генеральный директор

«Старк Индастриз»

 

Тел.: 212-888-9100

Факс: 212-888-9600

Электронная почта: tony.stark@starkindustries.com

 

_Это письмо предназначено только для получателя и содержит конфиденциальную информацию. Если Вы не адресат, Вы должны не использовать, просматривать, распространять или копировать это письмо. Если Вы получили это письмо по ошибке, немедленно сообщите  нам и удалите письмо. Благодарим._

* * *

 

  
**От:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Кому:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 14:05

 **Тема:** RE: Проверка

ПРИВЕТ

* * *

 

 **От:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Кому:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 14:06

 **Тема:** RE: Проверка  


Отлично, всё работает.  Как тебе интернет, Капитан?

  
  
С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Тони Старк,

Генеральный директор

«Старк Индастриз»

 

Тел.: 212-888-9100

Факс: 212-888-9600

Электронная почта: tony.stark@starkindustries.com

 

_Это письмо предназначено только для получателя и содержит конфиденциальную информацию. Если Вы не адресат, Вы должны не использовать, просматривать, распространять или копировать это письмо. Если Вы получили это письмо по ошибке, немедленно сообщите  нам и удалите письмо. Благодарим._

* * *

  
  
**От:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Кому:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 14:07

 **Тема:** RE: Проверка

 

* * *

 

 **От:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Кому:** Тони Старк  <<tony.stark@starkindustries.com>>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 14:07

 **Тема:** RE: Проверка

 ПРОСТИ

Я НАЖАЛ ОТПРАВИТЬ

ИНТЕРНЕТ ОТЛИЧНАЯ ВЕЩЬ

ЧТО ЭТО ЗА СЛОВА В КОНЦЕ ТВОЕГО «ПИСЬМА»

* * *

 

 **От:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Кому:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 14:09

 **Тема:** RE: Проверка  


Это подпись. Обычно в ней указывается твое имя и короткое сообщение с информацией, которую тебе хотелось бы донести до остальных. Пеппер заставляет меня использовать эту подпись в каждом письме после того раза, когда я по пьяни направил копию пары сотен сайтов по доставке пиццы Стиву Джобсу.

  
С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Тони Старк,

Генеральный директор

«Старк Индастриз»

 

Тел.: 212-888-9100

Факс: 212-888-9600

Электронная почта: <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 

_Это письмо предназначено только для получателя и содержит конфиденциальную информацию. Если Вы не адресат, Вы должны не использовать, просматривать, распространять или копировать это письмо. Если Вы получили это письмо по ошибке, немедленно сообщите  нам и удалите письмо. Благодарим._

* * *

**От:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Кому:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 14:10

 **Тема:** RE: Проверка

 

* * *

 

 **От:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Кому:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 14:15

 **Тема:** RE: Проверка

ПРИВЕТ  
  
  
Искренне ваш,

Стив Роджерс

_Я клянусь в верности моему флагу и республике Соединенных Штатов Америки, которую он символизирует: единой неделимой нации со свободой и справедливостью для всех (прим.пер.: единая клятва верности флагу США)._

* * *

 

 **От:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Кому:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 14:16

 **Тема:** RE: Проверка  
  


…вообще лучше просто удали эту подпись. Слушай, я свою тоже уберу. К ужину освободишься?

_Тони_

* * *

**От** : Стив Роджерс <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Кому:** Тони Старк  <<tony.stark@starkindustries.com>>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 14:25

 **Тема:** RE: Проверка

ОК

* * *

 

 **От:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Кому:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 14:30

 **Тема:** FW: [Кот и пианино](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J---aiyznGQ)

КОТ

* * *

**От:** Стив Роджерс [<steverogersamerica@gmail.com>](mailto:steverogersamerica@gmail.com)

 **Кому:** Тони Старк [<tony.stark@starkindustries.com>](mailto:%3ctony.stark@starkindustries.com%3e)

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 15:30

 **Тема:** FW: [Потолочный кот](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/05/ad/23/05ad23c484571fc49e320bdf0888be03.jpg)   
  
КОТ

* * *

**От:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Кому:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 15:30

 **Тема:** FW: [Монорельсовый кот](http://lurkmore.so/images/thumb/e/e7/Monorail-cat.jpg/180px-Monorail-cat.jpg)

КОТ

* * *

**От:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Кому:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 15:35

 **Тема:** FW: [Кот Мару](http://files8.adme.ru/files/news/part_80/805860/10715510-R3L8T8D-620-1374544281965.jpg)

ЗАБАВНО

* * *

**От:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Кому:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 15:40

 **Тема:** RE: Мемы с котами

Стив, пожалуйста, прекрати мне слать эти картинки с котами, они уже не смешные. Благодаря Питеру я их уже все видел.

_Тони_

* * *

**От:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Кому:** Тони Старк  <<tony.stark@starkindustries.com>>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 16:00

 **Тема:** RE: Мемы с котами

ЛАДНО ИЗВИНИ

ЕЩЕ ПОСЛЕ УЖИНА БУДЕТ СОБРАНИЕ МСТИТЕЛЕЙ

ОБСУДИМ МАНДАРИНА

* * *

 

 **От:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Кому:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 16:35

 **Тема:** FW: Еще пять минут

ОЧЕНЬ ТРОГАТЕЛЬНО

 

_\- Еще пять минут -_

 

Однажды в парке на скамейке рядом с детской площадкой сидели женщина и мужчина.

 — Вот там мой сын, — сказала она, указав на маленького мальчика в красном свитере, который скатывался с горки.  
  
— Смышлёный малый, — сказал мужчина. — А вот там моя дочь на велосипеде в белом платье.

Посмотрев на часы, мужчина позвал дочь.

— Может, пойдем уже, Мелисса?

— Еще пять минут, папочка. Пожалуйста! Еще пять минут, — взмолилась Мелисса.

Мужчина кивнул, и Мелисса побежала кататься. Минуты прошли, и отец встал и снова позвал дочь:

— Теперь уже пора идти?

Мелисса снова взмолилась:

— Еще пять минут, папочка.  Всего лишь пять минут.  
  
Мужчина улыбнулся и сказал:

— Ладно.

— Боже, да вы, похоже, терпеливый отец, — сказала женщина.  
  
Мужчина улыбнулся и сказал:

—В прошлом году её старшего брата Томми сбил пьяный водитель, пока он катался на велосипеде здесь неподалеку. Я никогда не проводил с Томми много времени, а теперь я бы отдал всё, что угодно, за пять минут с ним. Я поклялся не совершать ту же ошибку с Мелиссой. Она думает, что эти пять минут она катается на велосипеде. Но, по правде говоря, я даю ей эти пять минут, чтобы наблюдать, как она играет.

Смысл жизни заключается в оценке приоритетов. А у вас какие приоритеты?

Подарите тем, кого вы любите, пять минут своего времени сегодня!

 _Отправьте это пяти людям, о которых вы заботитесь!_  


* * *

 

 **От:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Кому:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 16:45

 **Тема:** FW: Я попросил Бога

  
ИНТЕРЕСНО

  
_\- Я попросил Бога -_

Я попросил у Бога забрать мою гордыню, и Бог сказал мне "нет". Он сказал, что гордыню не забирают. От нее отказываются. 

Я попросил Бога вылечить мою дочь, прикованную к постели, и Бог сказал мне "нет". Он сказал, что терпение - результат испытаний. Его не дают, его заслуживают.

Я попросил Бога даровать мне терпение, и Бог сказал мне «нет». Он сказал, что терпение появляется в результате испытания. Его не дают, а заслуживают.

Я попросил Бога подарить мне счастье, и Бог сказал мне «нет». Он сказал, что даёт благословение, а буду ли я счастлив — зависит от меня.

Я попросил Бога уберечь меня от боли, и Бог сказал мне «нет». Он сказал, что страдания отдаляют человека от мирских забот и приближают к Нему.

Я попросил у Бога духовного роста, но Бог сказал мне «нет». Он сказал, что дух должен вырасти сам, а он всегда подскажет.

Я попросил Бога помочь мне любить других так же, как Он любит меня — и Бог сказал:

«О, наконец-то ты понял, о чем надо просить».

  
_Пошли это десяти людям, которые нуждаются в Боге!_

* * *

 

 **От:** Тони Старк  <<tony.stark@starkindustries.com>>

 **Кому:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 17:00

 **Тема:** RE: Вдохновляющие истории

Спасибо, Стив, но это моя рабочая почта, просто используй её только для отправки мне важных сообщений.

_Тони_

* * *

 

 **От:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Кому:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 17:45

 **Тема:** FW: ТРЕБУЕТСЯ ВАШ СРОЧНЫЙ ОТВЕТ

ТОНИ КАКОЙ У МЕНЯ ТЕЛЕФОННЫЙ НОМЕР? ХОТЯ ДУМАЮ МИСТЕР МАРК ОШИБСЯ.  


>> От: Зупан Марк

ДОБРЫЙ ДЕНЬ!

Я ОТПРАВЛЯЮ ВАМ ЭТО ПИСЬМО, ЧТОБЫ ПРЕДЛОЖИТЬ БЕЗ ПРОБЛЕМ ПОЛУЧИТЬ ДЕВЯТЬ МИЛЛИОНОВ СОРОК ПЯТЬ ТЫСЯЦ ДОЛЛАРОВ(($9, 045, 000, 00) ТОЛЬКО В НАШЕМ ПОДРАЗДЕЛЕНИИ БАНКА В ВАШЕЙ СТРАНЕ, ЕСЛИ ПЕРЕЧИСЛЕНИЯ ПОСТУПЯТ ИЗ КИТАЯ В КАЧЕСТВЕ ВАС В РОЛИ БЕНЕФИЦИАРА?..

ТРЕБОВАНИЯ БАНКА

ЗАПОЛНИТЕ  В ПИСЬМЕННОМ ВИДЕ ФОРМУ НИЖЕ, ЧТОБЫ ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ ВАШИ ДАННЫЕ, ОСТАЛЬНУЮ ИНФОРМАЦИЮ — ПАСПОРТНЫЕ ДАННЫЕ — Я ЗАПОЛНЮ САМ.

ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ЗАПОЛНИТЕ ВСЕ И ОТПРАВЬТЕ НАМ.

* * *

 

 **От:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Кому:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 17:50

 **Тема:** RE: Спам

Разве у Gmail нет фильтра для спама? Не отвечай на эти письма, Стив, они мошенники.  
  
_Тони_

* * *

 

 **От:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Кому:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 18:00

 **Тема:** RE: Спам

  
ТОНИ ЧТО ТАКОЕ ВИАГРА

* * *

 

 **От:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Кому:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 18:10

 **Тема:** RE: Спам

Не нажимай ни на что, Стив.

Я исправил твои спам-настройки с помощью Экстремиса, установил антивирус и подчистил шпионские проги. Еще раз – не пытайся кликать по письмам от левых отправителей, пожалуйста.

_Тони_

* * *

 

 **От:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Кому:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 18:15

 **Тема:** RE: Спам

  
ФЬЮРИ НЕ ЛЮБИТ КОТОВ

* * *

 

 **От:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Кому:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 18:30

 **Тема:** RE: Спам

  
Стив, я заеду на Бугатти. Давай устроим ранний ужин и перекусим чего-нибудь, а потом усвоим несколько простых правил по пользованию электронной почтой.

_Тони_

* * *

**От:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Кому:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 18:45

 **Тема:** RE: Спам  
  
ОК

* * *

**От:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Кому:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 18:46

 **Тема:** RE: Спам

  
ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ

* * *

 

 **От:** Тони Старк  <tony.stark@starkindustries.com>

 **Кому:** Стив Роджерс  <steverogersamerica@gmail.com>

 **Отправлено:** 14.10.2010 18:50

 **Тема:** RE: Спам

И еще раз: немного уроков по использованию электронной почтой еще никого не убили…Увидимся через пять минут.

_Тони_

_Отправлено с моего СтаркФона®_

 


End file.
